Love Me Like You Do
by 0Mystique0
Summary: Ever since she was born, Jane Volturi has been considered a freak, yet she was full of love and kindness, but that all faded away when she died. Now, as one of the most dangerous creatures that has ever lived, Jane is the opposite of what she used to be. What will happen when she has to stay with the Olympic Coven for a while?


A petite girl, who appeared to be merely fifteen, walked down the dark, cold hallway with swift, yet quiet footsteps. The young girl was attractive with a pale complexion, long, blonde hair in a tight bun while her full, pink lips were coated with red lipstick. They held a somewhat permanent smirk as her bright red eyes scanned the entrance to her destination. She reached out and grabbed onto the door handles, pulling the doors open before gracefully walking in.

Upon hearing the girl's footsteps, a boy, no older than fifteen, stepped forward to greet her, a smirk upon his lips. "Sister, nice of you to finally show up." he teased. The girl rolled her eyes and walked up to three throne-like seats which held three men.

She stopped five feet away from the men and knelt down, dropped her head as she spoke in a soft, child-like voice. "Masters."

The man in the middle throne stood up and swiftly walked up to her, placing his pale hand on her shoulder which caused her to look up at his perfectly, sculpted face.

"Jane," began the man enthusiastically, "I have a mission for you and Alec." The young girl, named Jane, stood up and stared at the man.

"What is this mission, Master Aro?" she said as her youthful voice filled with curiosity rang throughout the well-lit room which was filled with guards. The man called Aro smiled widely, taking his hand off Jane's shoulder and took a step back.

"I need you and Alec to visit the Olympic Coven and stay with them for some time while checking on them." he uttered, his wide smile still upon his light pink lips. Jane stared up at the man in disbelief which quickly left the second she composed herself. She bowed and glanced up at Aro with a blank face.

"Of course, Master." she muttered and turned around as Aro dismissed her. Jane glanced at her brother who had an irritated look on his face as they wandered through the hallway that Jane had been minutes before.

"Please enlighten me on what you're thinking right now, Brother." she spoke, wiping the smirk off her lips and replacing it with a small smile which was seen only by her brother. Alec eyed his sister and sighed as they turned around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Nothing that is considered important, Jane." he mumbled as they arrived at the hallway that contained their bedrooms. Jane sighed as she stopped in front of her door.

"Well, if its about staying at the Cullens then I think you should know that I'm not too happy on staying with them." Jane sent a smile to her brother who returned it.

"Thank you, Jane." Alec grinned slightly as he embraced his sister gently before disappearing into his bedroom. Jane walked inside her room and rolled her eyes at the thought of staying with the Olympic Coven.

She brought out her suitcase, which she never uses, and started shoving clothes from her closet. Never being one to wear makeup much, Jane placed her favorite mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and lipstick in the suitcase. She finished packing by placing a few of her favorite shoes in the suitcase and zipped it up.

Jane had another bag on her bed, smaller than her suitcase, that contained her laptop, phone, two drawing pads, drawing tools, earbuds, and two chargers, one for her laptop and the other for her phone. Jane let out a sigh and picked up both of the bags and stepped out of her room, the door closing behind her as she noticed Alec walking out of his room as well.

The two siblings stared at each other for a while before nodding and swiftly strolling through the hallway to the reception. When they reached the reception, two figures were waiting for them. Jane sighed as she walked up to the two men.

"Felix, Demetri." she greeted them with such tediousness. "Jane." they replied back as they took hold of the twin's bags.

"The car is outside which will take you to the airport." Demetri informed the twins who lacked excitement.

"Of course, thank you, Demetri." Jane thanked him as they arrived outside the castle-like building. Demetri nodded as Felix and him placed the twin's bags inside the back of the trunk before shutting it and opening the door as Alec climbed in the backseat with Jane following behind him.

"Don't forget to check on the Cullens and make sure they are still set on turning the human." Felix muttered as he closed the door once Jane nodded. The two men walked back inside the building as the car started and drove off to the airport.

"Jane." a slightly deep voice called out causing Jane to snap her attention to him. "Yes?" she asked in a soft, irritated voice, hating that they disrupted her thinking.

"We're here." said the young boy next to her. Jane thanked her brother, seeing her door already open and got out of the black car, her brother following her out.

"Your suitcases are already on the plane, Mr. and Ms. Volturi." said the driver as he handed the twins their bag which they took. The twins gave the driver a small nod and walked over to the private airplane that the Volturi owned, stairs already up against the opening of the plane.

Jane gracefully wandered up the stairs and into the plane, quickly taking her seat near the middle of the plane. She pushed her small bag in the compartment above her seat, but not before grabbing her phone and favorite pair or ear buds. She sat on the chair and leaned back, getting comfortable as Alec took a seat next to her after pushing his bag onto the compartment above as well.

The plane started to move and within minutes, it soared into the sky. Jane turned on her phone, plugged the ear buds in, and placed each ear bud in her ears. Normally she never listens to the radio, but today, she thought she'd listen to what was new.

"Up next is Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding." the man on the radio said as he placed the song on. Jane closed her eyes and relaxed into the seat as the melody began. The song began quietly, soothing her ears as the woman started singing, unknowingly moving Jane's heart.

Her soft tone caused Jane to relax even further, the hard glare on her face soon abandoned her angelic face and was replaced with a peaceful look. Hours later, Jane was nudged by her brother gently causing her to open her eyes and peer at him.

"Yes?" she mumbled, now noticing that her song had gone a long time ago. "We've landed." he said, their bags already in his hand as he held his other hand out to her.

Jane took out the ear buds from her ear, turned off her phone, and shoved them into the back pocket of her jeans before taking her brother's hand and standing up.

Alec lead them out of the plane and into a yellow taxi. Jane took her seat in the back and let a small sigh escape her red-coated lips. Alec chuckled and relaxed in the seat, wrapping his arm around Jane.

"Don't worry, Sister, it'll be over soon enough." he murmured into her ear. Jane nodded and rest her head onto her brother's shoulder as the car jerked forward and drove onto the street to the Cullens' house.

Thirty minutes passed when Jane saw a very open, two-story house emerging from the thick forest around it. The car skidded to a stop in front of the house as she began hearing multiple voices from inside the house.

The driver got out and walked over to the back of the car as Alec got out of the car and held out his hand. Jane took his hand and climbed out, hearing the movement inside the house slowly coming closer.

She could hear the heartbeat of the human that the Cullens seem to have grown attached to. Jane heard the blood pulsing through the driver's and the other human's veins, calling to Jane, tempting her to drain both of the humans.

Jane shook the thoughts out of her head as she heard a snarl coming from inside the house causing Jane to smirk, knowing the stupid mind-reader heard her. The driver handed Alec their bags and got in his taxi, stepping on the pedal and driving off, away from the house.

Jane ran up to the door and appeared in front of it in an instant. She reached out, formed her delicate hand into a fist, raised it, and knocked on the door twice. She heard the voices stop from inside instantly as the door opened, revealing the leader of the coven, Carlisle Cullen.

"Jane, Alec," he began, feigning his surprise, "what are you doing here?" Alec stepped up and spoke up in an irritated, yet polite tone,

"Aro requests that Jane and I check up on you. He insists on us staying here for a while, I hope you're okay with this." Carlisle glanced at both Jane and Alec before stepping aside and widening the door.

"Of course, the Volturi is always welcomed in our home." he said, a clear lie which everyone knew, yet said nothing. Jane walked in with Alec behind her.

"Ah, let me help you with your bags." Carlisle smiled politely as he took the bags from Alec and headed towards the living room where the rest of the Cullen family was.

"Follow me." he said as the twins followed, clearly detesting everything. Seven pair of eyes glanced at them as the twins followed Carlisle into the living room.

"Everyone, Jane and Alec are here to check on us and they are going to stay here until Aro decides he wants them back." the leader of the coven stated, seeing the disgust in the faces of his family.

"They are our guests and we will treat them with kindness and respect." he said sternly at his family, including the human next to one of his sons. A pixie-like woman stood up from the couch and danced over to the twins, smiling a small, fake smile.

"Come on, I'll show you two to your rooms." the pixie-like woman said as she raced up the stairs with the twins in tow. Way down the hall, the small vampire opened a door to her right and glanced at Jane.

"This is your room, I saw you coming so I thought I'd decorate each of your rooms." Jane nodded and walked in the room.

"Thank you, Cullen." she said coldly as the vampire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Call me Alice." she responded as she opened the left door and nodded her head to Alec who wandered in quickly.

"Carlisle will bring your bags up in a moment. Get comfortable and then come downstairs to discuss your stay here." Alice turned around and raced down the stairs, back to where her family was.

Jane sighed and looked around her room, a small smile forming on her lips. It's not that she liked it, it was just that it was completely different than her room at Volterra.

The room had cream-colored walls with two walls being made of pure glass, giving her a clear view of the forest. There was black-colored furniture everywhere, from the shelves down to her bed.

The bed sheets and pillows were the only thing that were red, causing her to smile a bit, but it vanished as fast as it appeared when someone knocked on the door. She turned around and noticed Alec leaning against the door frame, her bags against the wall.

"They're waiting for us." he said and disappeared quickly. Jane let out a small sigh and walked to the living room with vampire speed. She stopped at the bottom of the steps, her bright red eyes looking around the room, staring at the yellow-eyed vampires.

"Ah, Jane, thank you for joining us. Take a seat." Carlisle motioned to the seats around the room. Jane sat next to her brother and looked up at the yellow-eyed vampire.

"Since you will be staying at our place for sometime, we need to go over some rules that must be followed." he stared at the twins as they nodded in unison.

"First of all, you can not drink human blood from around here. Either you drink out of the state or convert to animal blood for the mean time. Second of all, you can not go passed the treaty line we have going on with the shape-shifters in the area. Of course, we will show you where it is once I finish explaining the rules." he said. "And last but not least, you going to be going to school. Since you both are fifteen, you will be starting sophomore year. Do you agree to respect and follow through them?"

Jane glanced at Alec who stared back at her, an unknowing conversation was going on that even the mind-reader couldn't hear. Finally, they decided and looked up at Carlisle.

Jane stood up and nodded her head slightly. "We will convert to animal blood for the mean time and we understand with the rules. This is your house and we will respect you all." she responded softly, everyone in the room shocked a bit with their decision, yet soon sent them slight, weary smiles.

Carlisle smiled and clasped his hands behind his back. "Glad you can cooperate. Edward, Emmett, please show them the treaty line. Alice, Rosalie, may you please get their school supplies ready? They are starting tomorrow." Carlisle smiled once more before sitting down next to a motherly woman.

Alice and Rosalie walked out of the house and left to the mall to get the twin's stuff while Edward and Emmett walked up to the twins and started heading to the door.

"Come on, the faster we introduce you to the wolves, the sooner everything will be over." Edward stated as they raced through the forest to where the treaty line was.


End file.
